It's TARDIS Blue
by Trebleclef2
Summary: Post Human Nature/The Family of Blood. What if the John Smith of 1913 had written Martha a letter, and the Doctor found it?


**Author's Note: Just a little something I felt like writing after watching Human Nature/The Family of Blood. Love those episodes. I've wanted to write Martha because I think it's sad that the Doctor sometimes underappreciates Martha because he still misses Rose. And although I miss Rose too, I still feel sorry for poor Martha who can never quite manage to step out of her shadow. Plus, I think she's a great companion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and no, I am not a Time Lord posing as a human. If only…**

Martha walked into the control room yawning. It had been a long few days, and acting as a servant in 1913 had certainly been tiring. She had overslept and was not surprised to see that the Doctor was already there, lying on the floor underneath the TARDIS controls repairing something that had gone amiss in their absence. He was so absorbed in his work that he hadn't heard her come into the room. Or perhaps he was just thinking. The whole experience of being human and Joan's refusal to come with him would certainly be a cause for his brooding. She decided to give him some time.

She noticed a small brown parcel on a chair and went to investigate. It hadn't been there yesterday. It was soft and light but what caught her immediate attention was the unassuming white envelope on top. She was surprised to see that it was addressed to her, but was even more shocked when she recognised that the handwriting was the Doctor's own loopy, old-fashioned script. She looked over at him. He was still focused on his work, not looking up, so she slit the envelope open and drew out the single sheet of paper inside.

_Dear Martha,_

_I saw this in the village the other day and I felt that I simply had to buy it. I don't know why, but as soon as I laid eyes on it I thought of you. I suspect it has something to do with that dream I was telling you about – it seemed so real, and everything was so vivid and clear, not like my usual dreams at all. And you and I were there – friends; equals. And it was such a good dream! You saw my Journal of Impossible Things – that dream was of a world so exciting and vast, how extraordinary it would be if it were real!_

_For some reason I feel connected to you – maybe it is as a result of that dream. I think that you would be a good person to travel with – inappropriate behaviour aside, I feel that you would be courageous and loyal. It is so absurd; I feel as if I know you although you are only a servant. Sometimes some of the things that you say and do make me think that you really are from a different time like I imagined in my dream – but alas, my mind runs away with me, as it often has of late._

_This present is both an apology and a thank-you. An apology for what you saw between Matron and I – you really shouldn't have had to witness that and I am grateful for your discretion in the matter. But most importantly, I want to thank you for all that you do, and I can't fathom why you are so concerned for my welfare, but it is touching. Also, another of my strange notions is that I feel that I must thank you for something far bigger and more important… but I can't quite remember what. It is very frustrating; sometimes I wonder if I am going mad. But, all the same, thank you. _

_With kindest regards,_

_Mr. John Smith_

_PS: I have had a word with the boys and have extracted a promise from them that they will not be so mocking of your colour in the future. If they do, they will have me to answer to. It is only right that you should be treated like any other servant._

Martha felt a tear slide down her cheek as she finished reading. So the Doctor had remembered her after all! It had been so hard sometimes to have him treat her like a total stranger; to look into his eyes and see no glimmer of recognition. She opened the brown wrapping of the parcel with shaking hands and withdrew from it a finely woven delicate dark blue scarf. She clutched it to her front and smiled. Jenny and the rest of the servants would have given an arm to have a scarf like the one she was holding. It certainly was a lovely scarf – simple, but elegant. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder from behind.

"I found it in my coat pocket," the Doctor said. "I couldn't imagine what it was, but seeing as it was addressed to you I thought I'd let you open it."

"Thank you," said Martha, tears still glinting in her eyes as she smiled. "You know, he wasn't so bad, that John Smith. Even if he was absolutely useless to have around when you needed to save the world."

The Doctor smiled wryly. "He was a bit out of his depth. But he did get the present right at least," he said, gesturing to the scarf. "It's TARDIS blue." He took the scarf from Martha and gently wrapped it around her neck. "Suits you."

"Well now that we're both awake and I'm dressed up like this, where will we go next? Somewhere nice?" Martha asked enthusiastically and ran to the control panel, blue scarf flying in her wake.

The Doctor watched for a moment as Martha busied herself with what controls she knew before following, remembering quite a different face dancing excitedly around the control panel. In falling in love, John Smith had unwittingly reminded the Doctor of what he had lost, and of a life that he could never have.

But then he pushed the painful memories away. For although Martha was not Rose – there would never be another Rose – she was a great companion. She drove the loneliness away when she was there. She brought him back somewhat from that dark place he had been in after Rose's departure... Even if she wasn't fantastic, she was pretty damn amazing.

**Review please! What do you think of Martha and (more importantly) my story?**


End file.
